Talk:OVER-1
Robot Masters and Fur What's wrong in a robot having a little bit of fur? (or other materials like wool and hair) --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Reploid Confusion The whole reploid confusion is easily made sense of. Ok, so if OVER-1 was a joint effort between Dr. Light & Dr. Cossack, Dr. Light is probably, given his current situation, build one helluva robot, and what's Dr. Light's best creation at the moment? X. So, If I was Dr. Light, building OVER-1 with Cossack, I'm going to use X as a base, because X is pretty advanced, you know? See, there's your explanation. 01:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Original Mega Man It seems likely that he is the orginal Mega Man, but upgraded, this is suggested by his final armor, OVER-R. Perhaps the page should be fused with the Mega Man page? 02:53, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :He is not. Read the game's story. -- 04:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Order of Armors Should the OVER-R and OVER-8 images be switched places in the gallery, or are they currently stationed in a manner which reflects the progression in which the armors are obtained in the game? ItchyNutz (talk) 05:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Speaking of OVER-8, what is the actual name of that armor? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:59, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::"Strike Unit", "Guardian Unit", ... Are those names official? --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Concept art Concept art of OVER-1+ here. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Addition info Stuff coming --''Quick'' (u•t) 23:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) OVER-1/Reploids The statement that Zero calling non-Reploid intelligent robots "Reploids" in non-canon games meaning that "by definition" OVER-1 could be considered a Reploid is fundamentally incorrect. Neither Roll nor the Servbots are Reploids. In fact, neither X nor Zero are, by definition, Reploids themselves. "Reploids" are called that because they are intelligent robots - to be more accurate, androids - which replicate X's design. X is the prototype and progenitor of all Reploid designs. Zero is a unique prototype combat (arguably a Robot Master) designed by Wily. He possesses the same logical abilities and self-determination that X (and therefore Reploids) possess, however. OVER-1 is not a Reploid because he was not modelled on X. Roll ''predates ''Reploids, and presumably lacks X's ability to think for herself, much as MegaMan himself lacked this capability. In Zero's time, all robots like himself are called Reploids because the machines modelled on X have become the norm, so of course he mistakenly believes that Roll (who expresses emotions and has a human-esque form) is a Reploid, whereas the comparatively crude Servbots are "Reploid wannabes." Atypicaloracle (talk) 06:20, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Not a Reploid Both the game itself and the official website explicitly called OVER-1 a robot, not a Reploid. The only sources I found that called him a reploid are Japanese gaming websites, and it's probably just because they didn't know that the term wasn't used until the X series. Ssskoopa (talk) 05:38, February 3, 2019 (UTC)